


The past of the galaxy

by Zero0127



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Non-Consensual Bondage, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero0127/pseuds/Zero0127
Summary: An alternate ending to return of the Jedi where Luke failed to rescue his friends for Jabba’s palace and Leia has to spend her life as a slave. Until someone from the galaxy’s past come back to seize power
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The throne room was alight with celebration. Celebration because Jabba the Hutt had returned home after months away dealing with family business. Celebration because Jabba the Hutt was in the mood. He had been visiting with other members of the Hutt council as he did every year at the same time. Planning new ways to make money and how to divide up parts of his grand empire. But finally home just in time for the start of the new pod race season Jabba couldn’t wait to enjoy himself a little without the having to hold court with some Hutts Jabba found pragmatic but boring. So as soon as he was back to his palace on Tatooine the order of business was party. Joining his men drinking and gambling Jabba had commanded music be played and dancers to the floor. The current dancer on the floor was a new acquisition, a blue Twi’lek bought when on Ryloth. 19 years old Jabba had been told, not that he cared. As long as she could dance and satisfy his lust. Wearing a gold fishnet outfit akin to that of Oola, his old slave, the girl looked to be a natural. Swaying her hips and kicking her legs high, the girl was as good as Oola had been if not more. Of course this girl wasn’t chained to him like Oola had been. Maybe that was why, Jabba thought.  
Watching her body move the Hutt danced to with excitement. His fat body not really moving, more just bouncing up and down, his tail swinging around as he did so. His little stunted arms flying around almost matching the Twi’lek’s own. All in all Jabba was having a good time. The same couldn’t be said however for the slave who’s leash he was holding however. Lying across his vast belly on a pile of beautiful, soft cushions the girl was getting constantly jerked and pulled with her master’s swinging arms. A sight most had grown used to in the weeks prior to Jabba leaving but even now after all these months it seemed nothing had changed. The slave, bound to Jabba by a thick metal chain attached to a solid gold collar, seemed annoyed by the way her master was constantly pulling at her neck but gave no fight. Simply shutting her eyes and letting the Hutt pull her back and forward, always returning to a kind of regal pose once Jabba was done. 

Waiting eagerly for the dance to end Jabba seemed to have almost forgotten his chained slave. His huge reptile like eyes fixed on the blue girl in front of him. Scanning the curves and movements of her scantly clad body. “Excellent just excellent” Jabba boomed when the dance was over. “Kyra my slave you dance so perfectly”.  
“Th..Thank you master” the Twi’lek Kyra said with a bow. Her eyes being drawn to the girl in front of Jabba. Watching the pained look on her face as Jabba yanked her leash harder and harder.   
“What did you think my Princess? Wasn’t she good?” Jabba said finally giving the young girl some slack.  
“She dances beautifully my master. Truly a great addition to your harem” the girl answered in a monotone voice, clearly a rehearsed line that showed little emotion.  
“Oh don’t be like that princess. Stand and apologies to me for your fake answer” Jabba said tugging her leash once more. In fact the princess had thought Kyra’s dance was beautiful, for a half naked slave. But given that she too was a half naked slave her enthusiasm had slowly been sucked out of her by months of constant abuse. Obeying her master the slave stood up. Turing her self around she pressed into her master’s slimy body in an embrace that he had commanded her to use whenever he called for her. Wearing a gold metal two piece that covered hardly any of body the girl felt her master’s slimy belly against her. Fighting the urge to moan the slave Princess Leia pushed in further, the rolls of Jabba’s belly surrounding her as she did so. Feeling one of his hands wrap around her lower back Leia felt Jabba pull her on tight “augh” Leia sighed as she moved her head to the side.  
“Now Princess. I want you to get down on the floor and tell my new dancer just what you thought of her performance” Jabba said as his hand moved slowly down to her bum, pushing past her loincloth and onto her bare skin. Humiliation filling the Princess as it always did.  
“Yes my master” Leia replies in a happier voice to avoid any further trouble. Yet still she stood there, not moving until Jabba released her from his grip. A power play Leia had come to learn, a trick to see if she was paying attention or just aimlessly doing as he commanded. A trick Leia won as after a minute or so Jabba’s hand finally withdrew. 

Taking a moment to steady herself and slide gracefully off the throne Leia started to head to the young girl Kyra “auck” she grunted as Jabba tugged swiftly on her leash, another sign of his power of his favourite slave. Embarrassment filled Leia’s face as she fought back the urge to shout at Jabba. Here she was, a once proud princess and leader being tugged around like a dog on a lead in front of the entirety of Jabba’s court. But with a simple look of annoyance at her master Leia stepped in closer to the centre of the room and the blue slave Kyra. “You danced very beautifully” Leia said in a soft meaningful voice only to be tugged by Jabba.   
“Louder Princess, so we can all hear” her master shouted.  
“You dances very beautifully” Leia said again.  
“And?” Jabba shouted before pulling on her chains “and?”. Her face turning a bright red Leia continued.  
“And I’m sorry I didn’t sound genuine before”. Kyra smiled and nodded back at her.  
“Now kiss her” Jabba shouted as the crowd filled with laughter. Oh force Leia thought as she obeyed her cruel master. Stepping in closer and pulling the Twi’lek in, their bare baddies pushing against one an other as Leia locked Kyra in an embrace. A beautiful girl yes but Leia hates that she was once again being forced to be intimate with others for Jabba’s pleasure. Her hands reaching around Kyra’s back, one on her Lekku and the other on the girls lower back as Leia pushed their hips together. The feeling of embarrassment soon fading into the lust Leia often encountered when told to act with an other girl. 

Cheers and hoots went off from all around them as the two girls stayed locked in an embrace. Wrapped up in their own world oblivious of how humiliating it must look that two near naked women perform for an overgrown slug. Feeling the pressure building on her neck Leia finally broke free of the kiss, turning back to Jabba. A look of annoyance on her face as the Hutt simply sat there licking his lips. Not a word was said, was this some kind of new trick? To force Leia to act inappropriately then stop her when she was actually enjoying herself. “What?” Leia finally called back at Jabba. Mustering what little fire she had left. Jabba didn’t answer, just tugging again on her leash as Leia stumbled a few steps forward. But this time Leia had had enough of his tricks and jokes. “What master? Why are you stopping me? Isn’t this what you want? For me to be some chained slut” Leia shouted her voice growing louder as she pointed back at Kyra, implying they were both sluts. The room fell dead quiet. Not since her first days as Jabba’s slave had Leia talked to her master like this. The last few months she had started to break and obey, but now she was going to tell Jabba what she really thought. Taking a deep breath to start her questioning again Leia was caught off guard by a quick yank on her chain, pulling her off balance and causing her to stumble down to her knees. “Princess after all this time you still don’t appreciate me?” Jabba answered watching his slave sit herself up onto her knees. The loincloth that protected her most intimate areas swung wildly to one side to give everyone a view of what lay beneath. Looking up at Jabba with a rear building in her left eye Leia searched for a clever answer but nothing came. “Guards seize her” Jabba commanded. Fear gripped Leia as she heard 3 guards push through the crowd, she heard Kyra yelp as one of the guards near pushed her off her feet to get past. 

Picking Leia up roughly by her arms two of the guards held her in place as she struggled. The third held his axe to her throat as Leia lifted her head to look at Jabba. “You have disappointed me Princess. And here after all these months I thought you had accepted your new role” the Hutt said. Fear and humiliation were all over Leia’s face but she knew better than to talk back, she had already gone too far. “Since this new slave is more accepting” Jabba continued pointing at Kyra “then maybe she wouldn’t be more appreciating of such a fine outfit. Guards. Strip the Princess”. Fighting and struggling in their grip Leia lost all heart when she heard Jabba command her be stripped. Shooting her eyes first to Kyra, who looked as shocked and she was then back at her master.  
“Please... master” Leia said weakly. Her eyes filling with terror at the thought of being naked in front of Jabba and his court... again.  
“Please nothing princess. I hold you time and again that you must obey. If you can’t follow a simple task then why waste fine clothing in you” Jabba replied, his whole audience laughing too.   
“I’ll do anything master... please” Leia called back, nearly crying.  
“No. But I will let you decide. You can undress yourself or I can have the guards do it”. Making eye contact with the Gamorrean guard holding her right arm Leia almost immediately stopped struggling. She had been given to the guards in her first week in the palace. They had been so cruel and hard with her that Leia thought she might die from the pain, it was not a feeling she wanted to experience again. So Leia stopped. Stopped struggling, stopped fighting the guards. Stopped.  
“Okay. I’ll do it master” Leia said.  
“Very good, guards give her space” Jabba replied as Leia took a step back into the middle of the throne room. Taking a  
Moment to steady herself before shaking her arms and legs, almost like an athlete getting ready to start their race. “We’re waiting Princess” Jabba said mockingly as the crowd laughed. Taking one last second to scan the room before she started Leia saw all eyes on her. From Jabba and his guards to Bib Fortuna and the singers, even Salacious Crumb, who had fallen out of Jabba’s favour and was only allowed to stand or hand from the curtains at one of the entrances was staring, and cackling in hushed tones as he did. 

You can do this Leia the young slave thought as she placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly untying the straps that bound her bra to her chest. First left shoulder then right Leia let the straps fall, holding the cold metal to her chest. With her head hung low Leia finally lowered her hands exposing her chest. To the biggest breasts in the galaxy Leia’s breast were not small either. Spilling out of the bra that for the last who knows how long since Jabba had stripped her last had pushed them so tightly up and out Leia’s breasts looked majestic. Round and perky at the same time, with no sign of sagging. “Princess slut” shouted a voice from the back of the throne room making Leia flinch but after realising it was just one of Jabba’s men Leia continued pulling the bra down before dropping it on the floor. Next came her loincloth belt that Leia slid down quickly to avoid having to over think what she was doing until all that was left was boots and bands. “Take it all off Princess. We can’t give Kyra just half an outfit can we” Jabba said as Leia turned a deep purple but seeing that she had already lost she slipped both off. Stood completely naked the princess kept her head held high. She could hear laugher all around her but it didn’t matter now. She had lost. Snapping back to reality with the tug of her chain Leia looked up at her master, his small hand waving her over as he licked his long wet tongue around. “Come to me” Jabba said as he started to pull Leia’s leash closer in. To release the pressure on her neck Leia obeyed. Walking quickly but carefully wit her feet bare in the grated floor.

Finally reaching the base of Jabba’s throne Leia pulled herself up and into her master’s embrace. “Ugh!” Leia grunted as her body pressed against Jabba. The feel of his slime covered flesh against her until very recently covered breast felt horrible. The rough folds of his belly pressed against her tight womanhood.  
“Good. You’re learning” Jabba said as he patted Leia’s bum cheek, to which Leia just stared daggers back at him.   
“How long will you keep me like naked this time master?” Leia asked in a nicer tone than the one used when addressing Kyra, to avoid any more punishment.   
“Good question Princess. That depends on you. If you behave then not long at all but if you act up again” Jabba said. The news was like a ray of sunshine. At least she could have an end to her latest degrading act. “There is one thing though” Jabba continued.   
“Yes master?” Leia replied.  
“Well I can’t grant Kyra a beautiful new outfit then just take it away from her. No, I think that you may get it back but not until Kyra has been the bell of the ball at next weeks pod race”.  
“Next week?” Leia sighed.  
“Yes. Now, less talk. Let me enjoy you as you are” Jabba finished as he lowered his spare hand to Leia’s womanhood and an other round of public humiliation.


	2. The deal

“Is she really worth all this effort” commander Sivor asked.  
“Yes” his master replied.  
“And what if the empire was to find out?” He asked again.  
“They won’t” his master replied.  
“My lord I know you say she has information about old rebel bases but are supplies and maybe a dozen more ship” Sivor cut off as his master lifted him into the air a force choke that raised him four feet up. His hands scratching at an invisible hand that wasn’t really there. Holding the old man in position for a minute or so until he could feel the life force slipping out of his lieutenant the master finally let go of his force choke allowing Sivor to crash to his knees, gasping for air as oxygen filled his lungs. His master barely moving looked down at the former imperial turned renegade squadron leader. “There is more to her than just a rebel leader. I can feel the presence of the force on her” the master said. “It reminds me of...” his voice slowly drifting off. Stood on board his flagship, the Mirror’s Eye looking out over nothing but space the master began to ponder how it had come to be that he was about to reignite a war with the man he had once called his master. How he’d been brought back from the dead, seemingly by the force itself after years. He knew that this time he wouldn’t make an silly mistakes or let his ego get the better of him. This time, he would be smart.

Listening to Sivor cough and sputter until the air finally filled his lungs and stand by his side once more the master turned to face his second in command. Staring at his flabby, wrinkled face the master made no move to apologies for his actions. “So master. If you really are adamant to follow through on this plan then please can I suggest one of our men goes in your place? To expose yourself would be too risky” Sivor finally said, more just to break the silence than anything else.   
“Duly noted but it must be me. I am the only one that can use the force. I am the only one that can sense her” the master answered.  
“I understand but master” Sivor as he almost cowering back.  
“We have the image inducers yes? A simple modification will do fine” the master said thinking of the hologram tech his men had found on a recent mission to strip an imperial compound. A simple device really, a person hologram that could change anyone’s appearance, within reason. “Yes my master. That would work. But if you don’t mind. Could you explain the plan one more time?” Sivor asked, his voice sounding a lot more forthcoming that it had previously. “As you know we took possession on Evla Duran’s business in the last month” the master said, to which Sivor nodded. “Duran is Jabba’s main supplier of wines and other drinks. So the plan is to use the imagine inductors to meet with Jabba claiming to be him. Then make a deal for the girl”.  
“Just like that? And if he says no?” Sicker asked.   
“I’ll make him change his mind” the master said.

Leaving the Mirror’s Eye on a small ship the man posing as Evla Duran headed down to the hot desert sands of Tatooine. Dressed as a simple wine merchant in a dark blue tunic and pants the master set about his mission. Entering the atmosphere he switched on his holo inducer to fit I his part more, staring in a  
Reflective glass his couldn’t see any sign of the man he once was. No dark skin, no tattoos, no horns. In their place was the clear white skin of Duran. His head that was bald replaced with think blonde hair that swayed as he moved. His cold yellow eyes replaced with light blue ones. Taking a moment to laugh at how well it changed him ‘Duran’ settled himself back in his chair ready for landing. 

Journeying out from Mos Eisley’s space port to the grandstands of the Boonta Eve pod race Duran was met one of Jabba’s men and ushered to his private suit. Thinking him to be a simple wine seller the guards didn’t think twice about searching Duran, didn’t think of looking for a wrist mounted projector that hid his true identity. Passing men and women of all different species as he moved through the crowd Duran stopped just short of Jabba on the balcony of the grandstand to focus his mind for the task to come. Feeling the force oozing out of a being near by he knew that his intended target was near by. As he stood, savouring the essence of the force he had not felt in such strength before Duran moved himself around the back of Jabba’s throne to a small spot off to the left where he could evaluate his task. Stood all over 10 feet away from Jabba but so far unnoticed due to the crowd Duran leaned against a sand stone pillar as he scanned the hutt. How could something so fat and annoying ever become the head of a major crime organisation Duran thought as he stood there. Watching Jabba’s slimy mouth gawping with spit running down each side and his fat tail wiggle as he stared out at his dancer. Turning from Jabba to the dancer Duran could help but say he was impressed. A beautiful blue Twi’lek was positioned between the hutt and the balcony of the grandstand with no one around dancing for her master’s pleasure. Dressed in a skimpy good bikini that covered just her chest and parts of her waist the girl moved with such grace and sex appeal the Duran could feel his groin pulsing. The waist band fastened tight but the two hanging purple skirts flicked up everywhere when she moved. Her toned legs on display at all times but her womanhood and bum also came into view more than the poor girl would have liked. How degrading he thought, while getting ideas of his own about his soon to be captive.

Looking back to Jabba Duran spotted his prize. Stretched out across her master’s fat, grotesque belly, the force he had sensed spreading from her. The woman was even more beautiful that the dancer moving around in front of Jabba’s throne but the contrast between the two so plain to see. This woman was bare. Naked as the day she was born, the only things that were even slightly close to clothes were a hair clip holding her hair back in a bun that looked like a golden crown and a solid gold collar around her neck. The collar attached to a long metal leash that was piled up next to the naked woman with its end shackled to Jabba’s throne and a length close to her neck held in his flabby hand. Her body was flawless. A flat toned stomach with perfect round breasts, perky above. Her woman hood was tight and shaven giving anyone who wanted to see a brilliant view. The woman’s face was downcast but stunning as she watched her fellow slave dance with a face of not disgust but instead intolerance. 

Finally making himself known Duran stepped forward from the crowd. Stepping up to Jabba’s throne as his dancer finished and climbed up next to the naked woman Duran bowed low as he looked up at the hutt. “Duran my man how are you?” Jabba asked as he saw the blonde man move forward. Intel had it that the original Duran could understand Huttese so the master kept up this pretext and answered in a manner I thought Jabba was used to.   
“I am good my lord. Thank you for having me. I can see you are well too” Duran said as he gestured to both slaves on the throne. Laughing at the notion Jabba tightened his grip on the chained woman’s leash causing her to grunt and sigh as she was brought back from a seated position and into his belly.   
“Good to hear. Yes I am doing quite well as you can see” Jabba said laughing. The pair the began to converse. Small pleasantries that made the master bored but for the sake of his goal he was willing to oblige. Talk soon turned to the race and who would win and if Duran was brave enough to make a wager. This was his chance. “Okay if your racer wins I will give you two of my vineyards. I will staff them still but I can’t sell to anyone but you. Your own personal supplies” Duran said setting his trap.   
“Oh I like the sound of that. And if you win?” Jabba said licking his lips.  
“If I win I get her” Duran answered as he pointed at the naked woman.   
“I don’t think so. The Princess is mine. Isn’t that right Leia?” Jabba said tugging Leia’s leash to pull her back into his body once more.  
“It is true. I am my master’s favourite slave. I am bound to him forever” Leia answered in an almost joyful tone.  
“Come now lord Jabba. Surely two vineyards are worth just one little slave?” Duran asked but it was no use, Jabba was having none of it. Finally accepting defeat Duran settled for the other slave, Kyra. Knowing that wasn’t what he wanted. 

“It’s a deal lord Jabba. But you strike a hard bargain” Duran said with a bow.  
“That I am. Now make yourself at home while the race is on and we can settle the score later” Jabba said as he watched Duran walk off to his original spot by the balcony’s pillar. Letting the crowd consume him as he let the anger inside him calm the master watched the naked woman, Leia. She clearly hates Jabba from the way she acted. Almost pretending she wasn’t chained to a drooling beast, or chained naked to him like a pet. No this girl had spirit, something the master was all to happy to explore once she was his. Turning his back on the crowd Duran pulled up a small transmitter and started it up. “So or are you there?” He said.  
“Yes my master. How fairs the mission?” Sivor’s voice crackled slowly back.  
“Not good. Sivor ready a small cruiser. It’s time for my back up plan” the master said.


	3. The end of the beginning

As the suns was starting to set the pleasure yacht glided slowly across Tatooine’s sandy surface. The sky lit up a purple/orange colour that reflected through the yacht below. Inside Jabba’s men as always were celebrating for that day had been a good day. Not only had Jabba won a small fortune by fixing the pod race so his racer won but he had literally been handed two vineyards by his supplier in a bet he knew he’d already won. Drink was flowing and everyone was happy, even the the new slave Kyra who had been wagered out in the bet with Duran. Every including the princess slave Leia. Not because she was happy her master had won or because she was finally getting her outfit back after six long days left naked. No she was happy because as much as she tried to fight the feeling her master was making her feel good. See as everyone else was drinking and having fun Leia was being pressed up against her master’s slimy belly, her hands pressed back against him for support as Jabba’s tail worked its way in and out of her womanhood over and over again while the crowd watched. “Augh!” She grunted as Jabba’s tail filled every inch of her lower lips. Filling her with a disgusted but all to pleasurable feeling Leia crushed her eyes shut as she felt a wave building inside her “oh Jabba. Oh. Oh master” she moaned as the grotesque slug took her over and over. Feeling his chain wielding hand slacken Leia opened her eyes looking up at her master.   
“On you front princess” Jabba commanded as Leia pushed herself off his belly and onto all fours. Her hands gripping the end of his throne with her bum high in the air as Jabba’s tail again began its assault “augh!” Leia moaned as Jabba picked up his pace. Pushing back into the hutt with every thrust Leia felt her body trembling as Jabba inched her closer and closer to orgasm, the long braid that hung from her head flying everywhere as Leia rode her master’s tail.

Keeping her eyes pinned Leia felt her master reaching his end as an orgasm rocked her body, the muscles of her body tending uncontrollably as she came. As too did her master. Pulling his tail out of Leia’s womanhood and resting it over her bum he shot his seed all down her back and into her hair, covering a small portion of the crown as it few everywhere. Cheers and laugher applauded from all sides at those who were covered as Jabba picked up Leia’s chain and tugged her back into his body. The slimy cum on her back smearing everywhere as she was pushed into her master’s belly. The feeling making Leia disgusted but the overriding feeling coming from her loins making her feel better. Jabba’s hand reaching down to run small circles around Leia’s left nipple making it erect. If she could muster the strength to refuse Leia would have but after the session she had just endured it was all she could do to see straight. Hating herself all the more Leia couldn’t help but think every time Jabba had his way with her he was at least kind enough to let her finish too.

Stretching out against her master Leia watched as the crowd washed themselves down. She had to laugh at Kyra, who was covered face and shoulders in her master’s slime. That will teach you for taking my outfit she thought. “How was that princess?” Jabba asked in a thick Huttese accent.  
“Brilliant master” Leia replied in a happy tone. What was the point in denying it.  
“Good. Keep up this respect and you might get your costume back” Jabba said as the pair watched Kyra remove it partially to clean herself. Laughing Leia too felt the thick slime from her master’s tail clot her hair and run cold down her neck under her collar. Reacting to the feeling Leia sat forward only to be tugged back into her master with a grunt. Normally this would cause Leia to react further, possibly even turn and glare at Jabba with annoyance but there was something different this time. Maybe it was because she had been left make for so long, maybe it was because she had been well and truly satisfied, Leia couldn’t tell. But for the first time in a long time she was content, her stomach churning in knots at the thought Jabba made her feel this way.

And that’s when it happened. A massive shunt came from the side of the yacht that she and her master faced. Shards of metal flew everywhere as part of the hull burst inward as the yacht tipped down on its side and everyone, Leia and Jabba on his throne, slid towards the gap. Being held back by her leash Leia could only watch as a handful of guards and Jabba’s crew fell through the hole as Jabba’s throne stopped some 5 feet from where it started. Kyra had been knocked clean off her feet onto one of the other men as the whole room slanted to one side. Panic and pandemonium came from all sides as everyone was shouting as Leia watched on in terror. What is going on? She thought. A question that was soon answered by the shout a multiple shots of a blaster followed by Boba Fett, Jabba’s head bounty hunter falling down the stairs that lead to the top deck. Turning to look Leia was yanked back against Jabba and her shoulder rubbed, like Jabba was using her as a safety blanket. 

The room fell silent as five men, all dressed in battle armour head to toe came down the stairs by Boba’s dead body. Clad all in grey their helmets didn’t look like imperial stormtroopers but were fearsome all the same. Leia’s heart skipped a beat, on their shoulder pads each man had the rebellion stamp embroidered. We’re they there to rescue her. “What? What is the meaning of this?” Jabba shouted, fear in his voice.   
“Quiet Hutt” the man at the front spat back as he removed his helmet. Duran. “I’ve come for the Princess. Let her go and no one else need die”.  
“Duran you’re a fool if you think you can get away with this” Jabba answered.  
“See that’s where you are wrong” Duran said as he flicked a switch on his arm band. While the master still had need of a disguise Duran’s face had served its purpose. Changing his face to a new one, a third face the master gave a smile that was filled with cunning. His long blonde hair changing to brown and slightly shorter, his eyes changing from blue to green, his nose that was a bulbous pointed more. “Who are you?” Jabba asked, tugging hard on Leia’s chain, causing her to grunt as her master choked her a little.   
“Not that it matters to you Hutt but I’m the leader of the new rebellion. Lu-Mu. And I’m taking the princess with me” the man said. Leia couldn’t believe it. She was hurt to be seen as a piece of meat to be traded but she couldn’t believe she could soon be free.   
“And if I don’t free her?” Jabba questioned.  
“If you don’t free her I will do to you what I have done to your best men. Come now Jabba you know the jig is up” Lu-Ma said with another smile.

Leia could feel Jabba panicking. Months of being forced to lie against his body day in day out Leia had learned to read his moods and this one was definitely fear. “Fine! Fine!” Jabba eventually shouted. His tone full of anger but Leia didn’t care. “But know this boy. If I even get a sniff of you or the princess again... let’s just say you’ll be in a hole in the ground and the princess will send her days chained to a must worse person than I”.  
“Duly noted” Lu answered with a nod. “Princess”. His hand was out towards Leia as his men held rifles out to all sides of the yacht. Feeling Jabba let go of her chain Leia slowly leaned forward. For a woman who had just been freed from slavery Leia was very cautious, just in case this had all been a trick or some kind of game. Pushing herself off Jabba’s body Leia felt the dry sperm that had been building on her back start to crack and fall loose. Making an effort not to look back but instead at the ground as she walked bare foot Leia stopped near Lu at a point she knew her leash wouldn’t reach past. “My chain” Leia said in a timid voice, too scared but eager to be done.  
“Oh yes I almost forgot” Lu replied as he turned and shot at the point where it connect to Jabba’s throne. Before stepping forward and cutting the leash closer to Leia’s neck, maybe a foot and a half from its end. “Now you can’t chain anyone else up like this Hutt” Lu said pointing at the broken throne base. “Come Leia” Lu said extending a hand to her. Taking it Leia moved closer as she was was guided towards to door. Watching the crowd as she made her leave Leia spotted Kyra crouching behind an over turned table.   
“Lu. Kyra” Leia said pointing at the scantly clad blue twi’lek.  
“I can’t princess. There isn’t time” Lu said shaking his head and with that he pulled Leia again up the stairs and towards the exit. 

As the light of the setting suns hit Leia’s eyes she squinted but kept her head high, she was free again after all. And to her surprise she spotted one of her tormentors by the deck doors. Salacious Crumb, Jabba’s former jester. Crumb had been kicked out of the court weeks ago but still hung around. “Lu!” Leia called. “At least let me take this little beast. He and I have history”. Shrugging Lu pulled out his blaster and hit Crumb with a shock.   
“You look after him” he replied with a smile as Leia pick up Crumb by the torso with visions of in acting some cruel pay back. And with that Leia stepped back out into the world, not a slave but a free woman. Dressed in nothing but a collar and foot and a half of chain Leia couldn’t help but see the ridiculousness of her situation. But this man Lu had helped her, the new rebellion, whatever that was had saved her. And Leia knew the future would be bright. Little did she know that phase one of the master’s plan was complete. Leia was by his side now. First he would use her to gain more ships and supplies and then...   
... then he would have her soul.


End file.
